A variety of types of medical devices are used for chronic, e.g., long-term, provision of therapy to patients. As examples, electrical stimulation pulse generators are used for chronic delivery of cardiac pacing and/or neurostimulation therapies, and pumps are used for chronic delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs. Typically, such devices provide therapy continuously or periodically according to parameters specified by a clinician.
In some cases, a medical device may be deliver therapy according to one of a plurality of stored therapy programs. Selections may be made from among the plurality of programs to accommodate different physiological conditions of the patient. For example, the symptoms, e.g., the intensity of pain, of patients who receive spinal cord stimulation (SCS) therapy may vary over time based on the activity level or posture of the patient, the specific activity undertaken by the patient, or the like. Accordingly, different therapy programs or parameter settings may be delivered at different times, depending on the patient activity level or posture.